The Death
by LadyKim
Summary: Chap 8 UP Un jour, la mort voulait s'en prendre à Roxton, mais elle a échoué. Cette fois, elle est de retour, prête à tout pour avoir... son âme!
1. Chapitre 1

~ The Death ~

Décidément, je ne veux pas m'arrêter d'écrire... Je sais que j'ai pas terminé les autres, mais j'ai pas d'inspiration! lol! Alors j'en fait des nouvelles! Puis du reste, celle-là va être vraiment courte! C'est juste une idée que me traversait par la tête!

Disclaimer: Aucun des perso ne sont a moi etc... 

Rated: PG 

Spoiler: End Game

Résumé: Un jour, la mort a voulu s'en prendre à Roxton, elle avait échoué, mais maintenant, elle est de retour prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle n'a pas eu: son âme! 

Note: Cette petite fan fiction prend forme dans la troisième saison quand Finn est là, mais pas Malone et hum... c'est cela! Ah, avant Legacy, Trapped et HOTS, mais après Trapestry... lol

Puis, vous savez quoi? J'ai remarqué que dans les épisodes, Marguerite et Roxton essaient vraiment de se rapprocher! Et ils agissent de façon tellement naturel ensemble que ça cause certain trouble dans mon esprit! C'est vrai! Nous on les met assez éloignés l'un de l'autre quand c'est presque le contraire! Daphnée tu vois ce que je veux dire: The knife sur la plage, Mud bath, Suspicion, Secret(tite danse!) En tout cas! Je suis pas assez claire! lol 

Bonne lecture!

******************

Chapitre 1:

__

La brise du petit matin soufflait lentement dans la jungle amazonienne faisant balancer la chevelure rousse que c'était attribué la mort. Après avoir été punie par les démons de l'enfer, elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule et unique chose; la vengeance! Se venger de ce cher Roxton qui par son affection ou son inconscience avait mit à l'eau ses plans! Si elle était de retour, c'était un peu parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné! Si elle revenait bredouille, c'est à dire sans âme, elle n'exercerait plus jamais son rôle! 

Cependant, elle s'était préparé. Elle avait les bons atouts, les bonnes armes contre cet homme au coeur tendre. Oui, une chose pouvait le détruire et elle l'avait saisit lorsqu'elle avait joué avec lui. L'amour, l'amitié, la famille. Voilà ce qui faisait de lui une personne plus faible! Puis si elle parvenait à ses fins, Marguerite l'aurait sans doute aidé grandement. Cette femme allait jouer un rôle important dans cette histoire!

Marguerite s'étira tout en descendant les escalier de la Tree House. Il était assez tôt ce matin et elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, mais elle était de bonne humeur. Du moins, d'humeur impassible, car de bonne humeur signifiait quoi pour la jeune femme? Un sourire sur son visage dès le réveille? Ce qui était assez rare ces derniers temps! Un café remontrait davantage son bien-être, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où elle fit bouillir de l'eau chaude dans un chaudron sur le feu. 

Le soleil brillait de tout ses éclats aujourd'hui, ce qui annonçait une belle journée! Elle soupira, se servit une tasse de café, puis alla se poser sur le balcon où elle laissa son esprit divaguer vers Roxton. Il n'y avait que trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver seuls! Avec l'arrivé de Finn, aucun d'eux ne pouvait aller nulle part sans être suivit par le jeune fille du futur! Bah... elle était spécialement après Véronica, mais tout de même! 

La brunette respira l'air frais de la jungle. Elle ferma les yeux et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. 

-On se lève tôt aujourd'hui, remarqua Roxton d'une voix encore ensommeillé. 

Il se plaça près d'elle et s'accota contre la rambarde pour la regarder. Elle haussa les épaule et se contenta de répondre:

-Bon matin à toi aussi Lord Roxton!

Il lui sourit.

-Tu as bien dormie? 

-Oui, oui. 

Comme il allait entamer ne serais-ce qu'une petite conversation avec la jeune femme, Véronica et Finn arrivèrent toutes les deux déjà en train de parler avec enthousiasme. Roxton adorait surprendre Marguerite au petit matin, ses longs cheveux détachés, son visage souvent paisible ou endormi et ses yeux qui manifestait mille et une expression. Seulement, ces occasions semblaient s'accourcir depuis quelques semaines! En effet, il regarda la jeune femme aller à l'étage où elle prendrait sans doute une douche et reviendrait dans ses vêtements habituelles! 

-Salut Roxton! salua Finn avec son sursaut d'énergie. 

-Bon matin Finn, souhaita-t-il tandis qu'il prit une place à la table de la cuisine. 

Véronica lui sourit aimablement et lui tendit une tasse de café avant de déclarer:

-Je vais faire le petit déjeuné... 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Challenger vint les rejoindre sortant de son laboratoire où il avait sans doute passé la nuit! 

-Allô George! dit la jeune fille du futur prenant une place à la table voyant que Véronica s'apprêtait à servir le petit déjeuné. 

-Oh, bonjour Finn, que dirais-tu de venir me donner un coup de main? Je fais une expérience fort intéressante sur la gravité du plateau... 

-D'accord!

-Après manger, reprocha la princesse du plateau avec un sourire. 

Lorsque son assiette fut devant lui, Roxton savoura l'odeur avant de prendre une bouché. Il arrêta un instant pour regarder Marguerite qui descendit les rejoindre. Elle semblait particulièrement rayonnante aujourd'hui! Un point pour lui! Elle s'assit devant lui, à côté de Challenger.

-Mmh, délicieux Véronica, murmura-t-elle en goûtant au contenu de son assiette qui restait à déterminé... Oeuf... sans doute! 

Ils mangèrent ensemble en parlant un peu, puis chacun vaquèrent à leur propre occupation. Finn s'éclipsa dans le laboratoire de Challenger avec le propriétaire même et Véronica se mit devant sa planche à dessin. Marguerite et Roxton eux se retirèrent encore une fois sur le balcon. 

-Tu croix que Challenger aurait besoin de plante pour ses expériences? demanda-t-il de manière à ce que seule la jeune femme puisse l'entendre. 

-Pourquoi? questionna-t-elle malicieusement.

-Disons que la compagnie d'une seule lady pendant une heure me serait très agréable! 

Marguerite lui accorda un sourire magnifique avant de chuchoter telle une conspiratrice:

-Nous pourrions aller à la plage...

-Oui, alors allons-y!

-Maintenant! ria-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas? 

-Mmm, Lord Roxton vous êtes légèrement impatient! 

-Et avec raison, souffla-t-il se retenant bien de ne pas s'approcher pour l'enlacer. 

Elle l'avait éviter pendant une semaine et maintenant elle semblait... "libre". Il voulait largement profiter de la situation! Ils restèrent néanmoins sur le balcon tandis que pas très loin en bas une jeune femme dont les yeux vert les examinait traçant déjà le chemin de sa vengeance! 

Comme Roxton et Marguerite allait donner un prétexte pour partir en douce, Véronica dit:

-Je dois aller au village Zanga chercher deux panier de fruits qu'Assaï m'avait promit... 

-Je peux y aller! s'empressèrent Marguerite et Roxton d'une même voix. 

La jeune blonde arqua un sourcil en souriant.

-Je veux prendre l'air, se défendit Marguerite voyant avec quelle insistance Véronica les regardait. 

-Très bien, je vais aller "chasser" pour le dîner...

-Ça je peux m'en occuper, sourit gentiment Roxton.

-Bon... dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à dessiner, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Roxton s'empara de sa ceinture d'arme et suivit Marguerite dans l'élévateur. Ils allaient la mettre en marche lorsqu'on les interpella:

-Attendez! s'écria Finn sortant du laboratoires, je viens avec vous! 

Véronica la retint par le bras et Marguerite faillit lever les bras au ciel pour la remercier! Lorsque l'élévateur se mit en marche, Finn protesta à l'avis de la jolie blonde:

-Que vais-je faire moi? Je m'ennuis! Au moins dehors j'aurais eu quelque chose à faire! Allez Vee viens chasser dans ce cas!

-Roxton s'en occupe.

Finn soupira. Elle avait besoin de se défouler un peu. De faire un peu de gymnastique peut-être! Peu importe! si elle ne bougeait pas elle allait en faire une dépression! Cependant, elle du se résoudre à regarder Véronica peindre. Ce n'était pas si terrible... 

***

Une fois à l'extérieur, Marguerite et Roxton se sourirent. Ils se fichaient bien d'aller voir les Zanga ou de chasser, au moins ils se retrouvaient un peu seuls. Ils avaient la journée à eux! Aucun d'eux ne savaient si leur relation avait vraiment évolué ou si elle restait au même stade d'une passion passagère, mais ce qui était certain c'est que Marguerite et Roxton voulaient se rapprocher. Essayer d'établir une relation un peu plus solide... Ce qui était plus ou moins difficile étant donné que la jeune femme préférait se tenir juste assez loin de lui pour qu'il ne puisse découvrir ce qu'elle se bornait à lui cacher. Il en savait déjà beaucoup, mais pas assez... N'empêche qu'il profitait maintenant des petits moments qu'ils avaient parfois ensemble. 

-Quel chemin empruntons-nous? demanda la jeune femme le retirant de ses songes. 

-Prenons tout droit, ça ira plus vite, sourit-il.

Marguerite suivit John. Il était incroyablement séduisant aujourd'hui! Enfin, comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours... "trouvez la faille!" imposa sa conscience. Il prit sa main pour l'inciter à marcher près de lui et elle ne la refusa pas trouvant en cet unique contacte une sorte d'allégresse. 

__

La mort les suivait guettant chacun de leur pas, leurs gestes et leur paroles. Elle se faufilait telle le vent entre les arbres et son entré en scène allait bientôt se faire. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait cette fois à créé plus que la confusion dans les beaux yeux de Roxton... 

Lorsqu'ils furent à la plage, Marguerite enleva prestement ses bottes pour sentir le sable chaud contre ses pieds nus et Roxton fit de même enlevant du même fait sa chemise. Geste innocent qui força Marguerite à ne pas trop paraître captivée! Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire mentalement l'éloge de ses larges épaules ou de son corps bien bâti qu'il se jeta quasiment sur elle! En un cri, elle recula.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! s'écria-t-elle en riant. 

Il ne lui répondit pas et se mit à ses trousses sans qu'elle ne sache très bien pourquoi! Il la rattrapa un peu plus loin, tout les deux à bout de souffle tel des gamins ayant fait la course. 

-Seulement ça, répondit-il un peu tard en glissant une main sur son visage avant de l'embrasser. 

Seigneur! Elle aurait passé le reste de ses jours sur cette plage avec John s'il le lui avait demandé! Elle répondit à son baiser effleurant ses larges épaules de ses mains qui gambadèrent sur le dos de son compagnon. Roxton la serra un long moment contre lui avant de jouer les parfait gentlemen reculant à regret avant de la prendre dans ses bras, prêt à la mettre à l'eau! 

-John!!! ria-t-elle

Il ne put accomplir ce qu'il avait en tête car un cri traversa la forêt jusqu'à leur oreille. Il déposa la jeune femme qui laissa une main sur son avant-bras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? interrogea-t-il. 

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, répondit-elle franchement. 

Roxton fronça tout de même les sourcils et alla guetter vers la jungle. Marguerite le suivit et avant même qu'ils n'eurent atteint la cime des arbres. Une jeune femme sortit. Pas n'importe quelle femme. Non. Cette femme qui avait trahi chaque membre de la Tree House et qui était rester dans la mémoire de tous avec une basse estime, sauf peut-être pour Roxton. 

-Danielle! 

************************************************************************************************************

.... lol! Mwhaahha! Bah c'est un court chapitre pour vous introduire! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Review :) 

__ __


	2. Chapitre 2

Daphnée: Mwahhahah! Il fallait trop la revoir un jour ou l'autre celle-là! merci pour ton review!!! 

Chapitre 2 :

Marguerite s'empara de ses bottes et les mit dans ses pieds ne détachant cependant pas son regard de la brunette face à elle. Danielle! Si elle aurait eu sa ceinture d'arme sur elle, elle l'aurait probablement tué sur place! Elle osait se montrer devant Roxton ou elle et elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper! Il y avait au moins 1 ans qu'ils avaient fait la rencontre de la sorcière vaudou et ils avaient presque oublié qu'elle avait un jour existé. Du moins pour ce qui était de Marguerite. Elle se souvint très bien de l'obsession insensé que cette femme avait pour le pouvoir, tant sur les hommes que sur le monde! Mais en dehors du fait que Danielle avait tenté de " possédé " John, Marguerite n'avait garder d'elle qu'un vague souvenir. 

Roxton se contenta de fixer Danielle sans un mot. Marguerite, elle, coupa le silence d'une voix sèche :

-Vous n'êtes pas morte! 

Danielle leva les yeux vers elle d'une manière plus que vaniteuse et déclara :

-Non… J'ai besoin de ton aide John… souffla-t-elle suavement ignorant ensuite la présence de Marguerite. 

-Impossible! S'écria-t-il, lorsque nous t'avons laissé, tes hommes allaient te tuer! 

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée de la situation! Danielle représentait rien pour Roxton non? Rien si ce n'était peut-être qu'une aventure, alors elle fut bien tenté de l'entraîner dans la Tree House et d'ignorer la requête de la sorcière à l'égard du beau Lord. 

-Je n'osais plus venir à la Tree House, gémit-elle comme si elle était une victime, je savais que vous m'en vouliez, mais je… j'aimerais te parler seul, dit-elle en regardant Marguerite.

-Franchement! Il ne suffit pas de revenir un an plus tard pour que tout ce que vous avez fait soit effacer! C'est complètement ridicule, je retourne à la Tree House! Fit-elle sèchement en prenant le chemin menant à la jungle. 

Roxton faillit protester, comme il se fichait de Danielle! D'ailleurs que faisait-elle ici? C'était seulement ce qui l'intriguait. Mais retenir Marguerite aurait été du suicide pour la sorcière… Il avouait être très surpris de la revoir. Après tout, il avait eu des sentiments pour cette femme! Probablement éphémère parce qu'à l'époque, Marguerite se montrait froide et distante… mais des sentiments tout de même. Lorsque Marguerite fut éloignée Danielle déclara :

-Je n'osais pas revenir, mais je t'aime et je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai pu te faire à toi et au autre… tu sais, la sorcellerie coule dans mes veines, c'était plus fort que moi, mais maintenant, c'est terminé…

-Tu ne trouve pas que tu arrive un peu tard?

Tout ça était vraiment trop louche. Son esprit criait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici! Elle était morte, s'en était presque une conviction! Puis du reste, laisser Marguerite aller seule à la Tree House n'était pas une bonne idée. Il aurait aimé crier son nom, mais elle était déjà partie! Il fit mine de partir la rejoindre sans un regard pour Danielle, mais celle-ci répondit:

-Oui, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps, parce que je ne voulais plus croiser ton chemin à nouveau…

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il curieusement en jetant un regard furtif entre les arbres essayant de retracer Marguerite qui était trop loin. 

-Parce que tu as trop de pouvoir sur moi John… beaucoup trop… 

Il scruta soudainement la jeune femme. Elle semblait sincère, mais il savait que sa bouche ne sortait que des mensonges. 

-Que veux-tu? 

-L'hospitalité, je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller…

-À qui la faute, railla-t-il. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle doucement voyant qu'il parlait nonchalamment, comme si son retour ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. 

-Il y a que tu as faillis me tuer Danielle, mais aussi Marguerite et Véronica, puis du reste, pour être honnête je ne me souvenais plus de toi! Véronica ne voudra jamais te faire entrer dans la Tree House…

-Mais toi?

-Non, tes paroles ne m'affecte pas… Trouve quelqu'un d'autre…

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblèrent s'illuminer d'une vague de colère et elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui tandis qu'il resta de marbre. Elle plaqua son corps contre le sien et posa une main sur sa nuque. 

-Ne te souviens-tu pas? Murmura-t-elle ses lèvres étant à quelque centimètre des siennes. 

Roxton ne réagis pas. Il n'avait pas à le faire. 

-Tu ne te souviens pas à quel point nous étions proche…

Elle effleura lentement ses lèvres d'un baiser presque amicale auquel il ne répondit pas et elle recula pour tracer de ses doigts la ligne de sa gorge, descendant vers son torse nu. 

-Non tu n'as pas oublier, murmura-t-elle. 

Elle revint vers lui et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, Roxton l'attira comme si elle pratiquait encore sur lui cette force ou cet ensorcellement inexplicable. Il l'embrassa avec une faim qui le surpris. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qu'il désirait avec tant d'ardeur, mais bien Marguerite. 

__

À quelque pas de là, la mort regardait la scène avec satisfaction. Étant un esprit qui collectait des âmes, elle avait plusieurs droit dont mettre sur terre des morts ayant frôlé l'enfer du plateau ou y faisant parti. Danielle était la femme idéale afin d'amener Roxton dans un conflit avec lui-même. Bien entendu, ce n'était que le commencement de ses manigances. Danielle n'était qu'un pion qui s'effacerait vite, car elle savait que la sorcière échouerait dans son premier but: avoir John. Les sentiments de celui-ci était trop fort pour être ébranler au point de créer en lui le désespoir, mais cela créerais des étincelles entre Marguerite et lui ce qui l'affecterait alors davantage. Sa lady lui en voudrait sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Effectivement, Danielle pratiquait encore le vaudou et si Roxton éprouvait toujours de l'attirance face à elle, s'était grâce à ses sortilèges. Pour ce qui était de la mort, elle avait mit Danielle sur le chemin de Roxton que pour le déboussolé. Ce n'était que le début de son nouveau jeux... 

La passion faillit une seconde fois emporter Roxton, mais Marguerite semblait ancré à sa peau. Il s'écarta, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Danielle. 

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

-Tu en as envie? 

Il se tut. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Comme si elle avait le droit de débarquer devant lui et de faire naître des émotions aussi contradictoires. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bon sang! Un peu plus tôt il était avec Marguerite, voulant passer le reste de la journée avec elle et maintenant il était devant Danielle. 

-Oui, moi ou qui que se soit de la Tree House, nous ne pourrons rien t'apporter! 

-Non... tu te trompe mon bel amour... tu peux m'apporter bien plus que tu ne le penses.

-N'en soit pas si certaine, rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie la voyant se rapprocher de lui une seconde fois.

Il n'y avait aucune étincelle entre ses deux être, qu'une flamme sauvage destiné à manipuler l'autre. C'était leur corps qui prenaient le contrôle de leur coeur dans des situation semblable. Pas d'amour, pas de sentiment que de l'attirance physique. (N/A: Suis-je claire?) 

***

-Vee! Viens voir! s'écria Finn se précipitant sur le balcon de la Tree House.

La princesse du plateau leva la tête vers la jeune femme du futur et la rejoignit. 

-Ce ne serais pas Marguerite? demanda-t-elle regardant une femme marcher rageusement vers la Tree House. 

-Si, si c'est bien elle, approuva Véronica en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Pourquoi Roxton n'est-il pas avec elle?

-Je n'en sais rien Finn, Roxton devait chasser...

-Ah ouais hun? Je ne voudrais pas te contredire, mais c'est ensemble que je les ai vu partir! 

Véronica haussa les épaules, préférant ne rien ajouter la dessus. Le bruit de l'élévateur attira son regard et elle vit Marguerite entrer. Visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sortir, elle semblait en meilleur forme que présentement. 

-Nous avons un problème, maugréa la brunette. 

-Lequel? interrogea curieusement Finn.

-Roxton ne va pas bien?

-Non voyons, décréta la plus jeune blonde, sinon elle aurait eu l'air abattue! 

Marguerite fusilla Finn du regard et se tourna vers Véronica. 

-Nous avons rencontré Danielle sur notre chemin... 

-Qui?

-La reine du vaudou! précisa-t-elle.

-Vaudou? répéta Finn, ce n'est pas une genre de sorcellerie ou une religion?

-Exactement, marmonna Marguerite. 

-Elle! s'écria Véronica manifestement très surprise, j'étais convaincue qu'elle était morte! 

La jeune fille du futur ne comprenait rien. En effet, elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette Danielle qui aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes semblait décidément horrible! 

Marguerite soupira, regrettant soudainement d'avoir laisser John derrière. Ils avaient pourtant bien débuté leur journée! Ils avaient même trouver du temps tranquille, loin des regards insistants de Challenger, Finn ou Véronica, mais voilà que cette chère « voodoo queen » les avait interrompu. En fait, si elle était partie, c'est parce qu'elle avait cru que Roxton la suivrait! S'il était assez idiot pour écouter les propos de cette névrosé tant pis pour lui! Elle avait seulement la terrible impression que quelque chose de désagréable allait se produire... Elle en aurait mit sa main au feu! Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et scruta Véronica qui attendait une réaction de sa part.

-Moi aussi figure toi! 

-Pourquoi Roxton n'est-il pas avec toi? demanda Véronica.

Challenger qui avait entendu les femmes discuter sérieusement vint les rejoindre et s'informa de la situation:

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Une certaine Danielle est de retour, répondit Finn en haussant les épaules.

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils et comprit uniquement en voyant le visage de Marguerite. Il se remémora brièvement la journée où ils avaient, lui et Malone passer pour les hommes de la sorcière... Ils en avaient mit du temps à se « maquiller » pour passer inaperçu parmi les hommes et les femmes qu'elle avait possédé. 

-Où est Roxton? demanda-t-il

-Avec elle, fit Finn nonchalante. 

-Et tu l'as laissé seul Marguerite?

Elle se retint bien de répliquer: « C'est que j'ignorais qu'il n'allait pas me suivre! » Elle ne fit que le regarder d'un air imperturbable. 

-Il semblait vouloir lui parler, pour ma part, je n'avais pas envie de rester et il est assez grand pour se défendre!

-En effet, admit-t-il tandis que Marguerite prenait une place sur le sofa. 

-Au fait? Que faisiez-vous? questionna la jeune femme du futur.

Marguerite leva la tête vers elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Nous marchions lorsque nous l'avons rencontré, mentit-elle. 

__

La mort appréhendait déjà le moment de la confrontation qu'il y aurait dans la Tree House. Elle savait que Roxton, étant incapable d'abandonner une personne en détresse, surtout pas une femme, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, à son triste sort... Donc, il tenterait de convaincre la princesse du plateau de faire confiance à Danielle... 

Quelque minutes plus tard, Marguerite était plongé dans ses pensés à maudire le fait que Danielle soit de retour. Pas par jalousie, seulement elles se détestaient et Danielle était dangereuse! La preuve est qu'elle avait voulu la tuer ainsi que Roxton! Une vrai folle! À espérer que John ne la ramène pas ici, songea-t-elle. Elle qui ce matin avait cru voir une belle journée s'annoncer, elle s'était largement tromper! Son opinion se renforça lorsqu'elle vit Roxton et Danielle au bas de l'élévateur d'où elle était assise! Rageusement, elle se leva et monta à l'étage! C'était mieux ainsi, sinon elle ferait un meurtre! 

Véronica essaya de discerner ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle comprit très vite quand elle aperçu Danielle dans l'élévateur à côté de John! Elle ne fut pas longue à ordonner à l'avis de la « nouvelle» venue:

-Sortez d'ici! 

Danielle baissa la tête avec des yeux de chiot battu et Roxton voulu prendre sa défense, mais Véronica fut claire:

-Elle ne rentre pas ici! C'est ma maison et si tu n'as pas eu ta leçon la dernière fois John, ce n'est pas moi qui vais payer pour toi!

Véronica appelait Roxton par son nom très rarement, ce qui prouvait que la situation était grave. Le chasseur savait qu'il n'aurait pas du insister, mais quelque chose semblait le forcer:

-Trois jours, Véronica, je la surveillerai...

-Non.

-S'il te plait... trois jours et si elle fait ne serais-ce qu'une minuscule erreur, tu l'as met dehors!

-... Deux jour et elle part!

-Merci! souffla Danielle dont le visage ne trahissait aucunement son hypocrisie. 

__

Le premier saut était fait, elle était entré, deux jours et la mort préparait déjà son second assaut... 

**********************************************************

Voilà! Je vais faire des court chapitre pour celle-là, je l'écris directement à l'ordi alors... 

un ti reviews pour moi svp! :) 

__


	3. Chapitre 3

~ The Death ~ 

Chapitre 3:

Marguerite entendit Véronica accepter la requête de Danielle du haut de sa chambre... C'était assez ironique quand elle y pensait! Danielle, la sorcière qui avait déjà ensorcelé Roxton se retrouvait encore sous leur toit! Et dieu savait à quel point elle les avait trahi! Alors qu'est-ce que John voulait bien prouver en l'amenant? Qu'elle avait changé? Qu'elle était une victime? Qu'il était toujours attiré par elle... Cette dernière supposition, elle préférait ne pas l'envisager! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, car elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Danielle avait largement profiter de John dans tout les sens du termes lors de sa dernière visite... Profiter n'était probablement pas le mot juste, mais elle préférait la désavantager! La sorcière émanait face au hommes beaucoup de séduction et étant belle, elle savait le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur eux! D'autant plus que John, était très facile à manipuler... Elle-même si elle le désirait elle aurait pu dès le début jouer avec ses sentiments...(Quoi qu'elle l'avait fait dans la première année) C'était en partie pour cette raison que la jeune femme n'était pas heureuse de la voir une seconde fois parmi eux! Mais de quoi avait-elle peur? se gronda-t-elle. John n'était pas fou au point de l'ignorer pour... "Arrête!" s'exclama sa conscience, elle en devenait ridicule! Un peu plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas posé ses questions... Elle aurait peut-être été encore entre les bras de Roxton en train de boire ses paroles et de chavirer sous ses baisers... 

Pendant ce temps en bas, John montra la chambre à Danielle que Véronica lui avait attribué. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça une chambre... Il n'était guère enclin à rester plus longtemps près de l'amazonienne... Il avait cette terrible impression de ne pas contrôler son esprit lorsqu'elle était trop près de lui! Il la laissa seule, puis chercha Marguerite du regard et du comprendre qu'elle était dans sa chambre... Il monta à l'étage et la trouva effectivement dans ses quartiers, son corps magnifique allongé, fixant le vide. Elle se rendit compte de sa présence qu'une fois qu'il fut assit sur son petit lit! 

Alors, elle se redressa pour le regarder. 

-Tu n'avais pas à nous mettre en danger John! dit-elle sèchement. 

Il fronça les sourcils et comprit avec un peu de retard de quoi elle parlait! Il avait tellement été préoccuper par son doux visage qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette remarque. 

-Je ne met personne en danger Marguerite, assura-t-il pour lui-même, Danielle ne reste que deux jours...

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr! Lord Roxton, sauveur de ses dames, ironisa-t-elle, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu elle voulait nous tuer, mais ça n'a aucune importance, hein?

-Véronica a accepter de la...

-Elle a accepter parce que tu la suppliais quasiment! L'idée que Danielle veut encore te manipuler n'a pas effleuré ton esprit? 

-Elle a changé, se défendit-il bêtement sachant que c'était sans doute faux. 

-Une personne ne peut pas changé John... Elle reste toujours celle qu'elle est vraiment, on peut essayer bien entendu, mais on finit toujours par revenir au même point. 

-Même si c'était le cas, je la surveille... 

-Pourquoi? Dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici? Si c'était par pitié, tu es descendu bien pas Lord Roxton, maintenant j'aimerais que tu sortes!

-Tu es furieuse? demanda-t-il posant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ah bien sur que non! railla-t-elle. 

-Ou jalouse? continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne put retenir.

Elle ne cilla pas, gardant son regard dans le sien sans répondre. Il prit cette réaction pour un oui, même si elle aurait nier, puis l'embrassa doucement d'un baiser presque amical. 

-Marguerite je... 

-Hé vous deux! Vous venez dîner? s'exclama Finn en entrant soudainement dans la pièce. 

-Oui...

La jeune fille sortit avec un sourire malicieux. Si c'est deux là voyait seulement à quel point ils se dévoraient des yeux! 

Marguerite se leva rapidement ignorant à regret les mots qu'avait eu l'intention de dire John. Celui-ci la suivit, mais fut tenté de la retenir et de la ramené dans la chambre pour mettre au claire certain point! Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet humeur, mais d'un côté elle avait raison... C'est vrai... Pourquoi avait-il succombé à la demande de Danielle? Il fut interrompu de ses pensés lorsque Danielle arriva dans la pièce. 

Tous la regardaient sans dire un mot et Marguerite ne savait franchement pas pourquoi ils jouaient ainsi la comédie avec elle! Ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, aucun d'eux ne pourrait oublier les actes qu'elle avait commise... À l'exception, visiblement, de Roxton! Ils mangèrent en silence et la belle lady finit par se lever rageusement, mettre son assiette sur le comptoir de la petite cuisine et monter à l'étage! Véronica et Challenger agirent presque de la même façon quittant la table avec des airs de reproche. Il n'y eut que Finn qui resta bien assise dévorant le raptor à pleine dent! 

-Moi en tout cas me faire dévisager comme ça, remarqua Finn à l'avis de Danielle, il y a longtemps que je serais partis et si vous m'aviez joué ce sale tour de manipulation par vaudou, je vous aurais tué sur le champs! Mais comme je ne suis pas impliquer dans vos vieilles histoires... n'empêche que je n'ai pas confiance en vous et essayez de vous approcher de moi, je vous jure que vous allez voir ce que je suis capable de faire sans la magie! (N/A j'allais dire: et je vous embroche avec mon arbalète! lol) 

Roxton regarda Finn légèrement stupéfait. Elle avait été on ne peut plus claire! Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher... La jeune fille du futur lança un regard éloquent à John avant de quitter la table comme les autres pour aller rejoindre Vee. 

La méchanceté traversa le visage de sorcière ayant repéré sa nouvelle cible! On ne défiait pas Danielle... Elle se contenta néanmoins de poser ses yeux couleur chocolat dans ceux de John.

-Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent de moi... c'est toi qui compte...

Mal à l'aise, Roxton la regarda, il avait pour elle des sensations puissantes sur le point de vu physique, mais il n'aimait pas sa présence lorsqu'elle était assez loin de son corps! Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se leva et se planta derrière lui, posa une main sur sa joue. Cette fois, il n'allait pas se faire prendre, il se redressa afin de lui faire face et mit une distance raisonnable entre eux.

-Tu reste ici que deux jours, alors ne saute pas au conclusion, je n'aurais jamais du te faire venir. 

-Mais tu l'as fait, constata-t-elle. 

Un point pour elle, mais il avait toujours eut ce sentiment très protecteur envers la gent féminine! Il haussa les épaules, puis tourna les talons laissant Danielle plus que furieuse. 

__

La mort jubilait de bonheur, si le bonheur elle pouvait avoir! Elle adorait son nouveaux jeux, ce n'était plus que des épreuves qu'elle lui faisait passer aussi misérable qu'elle avait tenté quelques mois plus tôt, non cette fois, elle jouait avec ses émotions! Oh bien sûr, elle finirait par le voir et lui parler, mais jusque là, elle s'amusait comme une folle! 

Danielle regarda autour d'elle, puis telle une voleuse, elle alla dans sa "chambre" où, sous son oreiller, était entreposé des objets banals... Une flèche de l'arbalète de Finn, un bouton de chemise de John, un cheveux de la jolie princesse, une éprouvette de George(passant la majorité de son temps dans le laboratoire, il touchait sans doute plus à ses expériences qu'à ses vêtements!) et un pendentif appartenant à Marguerite... Avec de la paille elle avait déjà construit une mini poupée de John, mais il était déjà sous son sort quoiqu'il n'avait pas autant d'effet que la première fois! Elle saupoudra la flèche de Finn en chuchotant des mots incompréhensible, puis sourit en transperçant la flèche dans le coeur de la poupée désignant Véronica. Si ces deux jeunes femmes étaient si proche, maintenant elle se détesteraient à en mourir! Elle se retint de ne pas émettre un rire diabolique et reposa le tout sous ses couvertures! 

-Hey Vee! Tu viens chasser avec moi?!? C'est d'un ennuis aujourd'hui!

La princesse du plateau sourit et posa son pinceau. 

-Très bien, de plus Roxton n'avait rien apporter et j'ai besoin de changer d'air, j'ai vraiment envie de mettre Danielle dehors!

La jeune fille éclata de rire et dit:

-Oui, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé balader Roxton lorsqu'il te l'a demandé?

-Parce que... je ne sais pas! Je sais qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait nous mettre en danger... enfin je l'espère! Oh! Et vérifie attentivement s'il te manque des objets, on ne sait jamais! 

-D'accord, bah... je viens de lui donner un avertissement, elle n'osera pas s'en prendre à mois, rétorqua-t-elle un peu prétentieuse. 

-Sois sur tes gardes tout de même, ria Véronica en prenant quelques couteaux sur une table. 

Elles allèrent ensuite dans l'élévateur, descendant finalement au bas de la Tree House.

***

Pendant ce temps Marguerite lisait dans sa chambre, essayant en vain de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle perçu immédiatement la silhouette de John se diriger vers sa chambre et soupira:

-Damné sois-tu Lord Roxton!

-Vraiment? demanda une voix qui la fit sursauter.... Danielle!

Marguerite se leva d'un bond pour atterrir devant la sorcière. Elle se défièrent du regard comme des rivales et finalement lady Krux répliqua sèchement, mais d'une voix effroyablement calme:

-Sortez de ma chambre. 

-Oui bien sûr, je me suis trompé, c'est celle de John que je cherche!

Marguerite respira avec l'envie de l'étrangler. Pourtant, elle ressentait que le besoin de la défier, de lui sortir ses remarques acerbes afin de la remettre à sa place! 

-Dans ce cas, allez vite le rejoindre, s'il veut vous voir bien entendu... ah j'oubliais, une femme telle que vous avec autant d'atout de "séduction" est irrésistible n'est-ce pas? ironisa-t-elle, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez Danielle, Roxton ne verra en vous rien d'autre qu'un attrait afin de satisfaire ses désirs si encore il en a! Qu'il tombe à vos pied, j'en ai rien à faire, mais faites lui du mal et je vous jure que je vous tuerai, mais cette fois je m'assurerai que vous serez bien morte!

Danielle la regarda avec mépris.

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

-Je ne parierais pas la dessus si j'étais vous! 

Danielle étant à cours de réplique sortit de la chambre de Marguerite. La jeune femme reprit sa place sur son lit plus furieuse que jamais! 

La sorcière rejoignit Roxton dans ses quartiers. Il semblait nettoyé frénétiquement ses armes. Marguerite occupait toutes ses pensées lorsque Danielle l'enlaça par derrière. Un bref moment, il crut que c'était "sa" Lady, mais il fut vite détrompé. Il aurait pu prédire la présence de Marguerite à des kilomètres de lui! Il connaissait par cœur son odeur et le bruit même de ses pas sur le sol de la Tree House. Il sut aussitôt que c'était Danielle. Quelque peu déçu, il se tourna, écartant la sorcière. 

-Qu a-t-il? demanda-t-il. 

-Rien, j'avais envie d'être près de toi... 

"Pas moi!" voulait crier le cœur ou la conscience de John, mais il la scruta encore captivé par son visage... Il ne ressentait rien... absolument rien et pourtant il était attiré vers elle comme un aimant! Il ne su pas encore pourquoi, mais il répondit à son baiser lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. 

Marguerite, lasse de ne rien faire, sortit de sa chambre afin d'aller rejoindre Challenger dans son laboratoire. Comme elle sortait, elle vit un couple s'enlacer à travers le drap qui séparait la pièce de John. Son coeur se serra malgré elle. Elle n'aurait pas du aller voir, mais elle s'approcha et trouva un petit coin où elle pouvait les épier. Elle les scruta avec dégoût tandis que John faisait courir avec une ardeur folle ses mains sur le corps de la sorcière vaudou à moitié nue(parlant de ses vêtements qui l'habillait très peu.) Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'ils semblèrent être perdus dans leur passion... Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle n'avait jamais été aussi blessée de sa vie! Agressivement, elle descendit les escaliers frappant la rampe de sa main. Une fois en bas, elle se précipita vers le balcon où, carrément déchirée, plongea ses yeux vides dans la forêt... Quiconque l'aurait aperçu n'aurait pu deviner le flot d'émotion qui tournait dans sa tête, son esprit ou son coeur... Non, rien ne transparaissait, mais au fond de son regard gris-vert seul John aurait pu déceler ce qu'elle ressentait. Trahison, tristesse, répugnance... 

Soudainement, les cris de Véronica la ramena sur terre. 

-Finn! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend! Pose cet arbalète!!! hurla-t-elle. 

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et vit Véronica courir vers l'élévateur! Elle comprit pourquoi en voyant Finn lancer les flèches de son foutu arbalète en sa direction! Elle alla vite redescendre l'élévateur pour la jolie blonde et lorsqu'elle fut en haut, elles laissèrent l'ascenseur sur place. 

-Elle est complètement cinglé! s'écria la jeune femme. 

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Marguerite.

-Je ne sais pas, elle a cesser de me parler pendant que nous chassions et elle a tourner son arme vers moi! 

Challenger arriva en trombe après avoir entendu les cris des deux jeunes femmes paniqués, ainsi que John et Danielle... 

-Roxton, tu serais capable de viser son arbalète sans la blessé? proposa George.

-Certainement, répondit la chasseur en prenant son "sniper" du 20ieme siècle.

Il parvint facilement à viser l'arme et Finn sembla un instant perdu avant de s'exclamer:

-HÉ! ne me laissez pas en bas avec les raptor! Qui a tiré sur mon arbalète!

**************************************************************************************

Mwahahah! je suis trop méchante! AH(Daphnée j'ai regarder Voodoo Queen pour me mettre un ti peu plus dans le contexte! Je hais Danielle! c'est malade! juste sa face donne envie de frapper dedans!) 

Un petit reviews girls pour me faire plaisir! :) 


	4. Chapitre 4

Youte: Mwahahah!!! Tout le monde la hait!Bienvenu dans le club des "Courrons après Danielle et tuons là!!!" lol Si un jour tu réussis à voir l'épisode tu comprendras ARGG Disons que... AH! Elle est un peu comme Calista, tu vois le genre, mais en plus traumatisante et encore plus Sa*** et méchante que dans ma fan fic! Mais, Danielle est pas la méchante de l'histoire pour le moment(heu.... enfin!) C'est la mort! qui elle aussi équivaut presque Danielle et Calista dans les femmes TLW à détester!

Daphnée: Ah... j'en revenais pas moi-même ce que j'ai écrit entre Roxton et Danielle... faut dire que j'étais peut-être encore dans l'épisode! (traumatisme!) Roxton est légèrement perdu dans ma fan fic! lol et j'avoue que c'est pas le genre à Véronica de s'enfuire face à Finn, mais bon, un ti peu d'humour! lol Moi aussi je veux tuer Danielle Mwahahhahaha! (mmh ça en dit long sur la suite!)

~ The Death ~ 

Chapitre 4:

Les aventuriers guettèrent un moment la jeune blonde au bas de la Tree House afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était plus un danger potentielle! La jeune fille du futur sembla s'impatienter;

-Alors? L'élévateur il vient en bas ou pas? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle!

-Tu vas bien Finn? questionna Challenger.

-Oui! Pourquoi? Bon si vous ne me laissez pas entrer, je vais aller me promener dans la jungle pour essayer de retrouver mon arbalète! 

Elle fit mine de rebrousser chemin et voyant qu'elle était dans son état normal, Véronica alla descendre l'élévateur! La jeune fille entra dans la Tree House en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez de cette manière? J'ai fait quelque chose?

Marguerite haussa les épaules s'efforçant de ne pas regarder John qui se tenait près de Challenger et Véronica. Danielle était un peu à l'écart... À ce moment, elle les détesta tout les deux. Même Roxton qui affichait un air tout naturel en la détaillant du regard avec son beau sourire, comme si un peu plus tôt il n'avait pas tenu Danielle dans ses bras et qu'elle était la seule à le faire "chavirer". 

-Tu ne te souviens pas? questionna Véronica.

-Me souvenir de quoi? 

-Et bien, tu avais l'intention de me tuer lorsque nous chassions! 

-QUOI! Vee, voyons! Jamais! 

Alors Marguerite comprit. Elle décida de rester silencieuse, pressée cependant d'en parler au concerner en excluant Roxton! Le connaissant, il allait prendre la défense de cette chère Danielle! Elle alla donc près de Véronica et lui fit un regard qu'elle tenta de rendre subtile, mais claire vers la sorcière vaudou. La princesse du plateau comprit au premier signe de tête et déclara:

-Bon... n'en parlons plus! 

-Mais...

Marguerite coupa d'un air agacé pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme:

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te trouver des excuses Finn! 

Elle aussi parut discerner l'astuce et se tut en baissant la tête. Danielle pendant ce temps sembla satisfaite de la "mise en scène" et retourna dans sa chambre lançant un magnifique sourire vers Roxton. 

Celui-ci qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, tenta d'établir un contact avec les yeux de Marguerite, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle semblait... bouleversée, furieuse ou peut-être un mélange des deux. Elle ne lui accorda aucune attention et s'enfuit avec Véronica, Finn et Challenger dans le laboratoire du scientifique! Pour un peu, il aurait cru qu'ils complotaient contre lui! Il monta à l'étage et soupira une fois là-haut. Que lui arrivait-il? Il avait l'impression d'être prit entre deux femme. L'une qu'il aimait jusqu'à en perdre la tête, la seconde dont il n'arrivait pas à expliquer l'attirance et le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. 

Dans le laboratoire Véronica regarda Marguerite et interrogea:

-Tu crois que c'était un coup de Danielle?

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certaine! Cette femme veut soit nous causer du tort ou mettre le grappin sur Roxton... 

-Comme avant, soupira George.

-Oui et bien pourquoi on ne lui tend pas un piège nous aussi? demanda Finn d'une voix complice et malicieuse. 

Véronica sourit ainsi que Marguerite et Challenger. Ils revinrent plus réaliste lorsque lady Krux questionna:

-Mais comment? 

-Faisons nous aussi du vaudou! ria Finn mi-sérieuse, mi amusée. 

La brunette fronça les sourcils en guise de réflexion. C'était une idée très tentante! Tandis qu'une douzaines de torture lui venait en tête sur la futur poupée de Danielle, Véronica répondit plus sagement:

-Non, c'est impossible, il faut être assez expérimenté pour en faire!

George approuva. 

-Dommage, soupira la jeune fille du futur. 

-Non... nous ne pouvons pas lui tendre de piège... constata Challenger.

-Sauf si nous la tuons, marmonna Marguerite avec décidément des envie meurtrière! 

-Là tu parles, s'exclama Finn, nous pouvons nous y prendre dans son sommeil.

Marguerite fut tenté de rire et d'acquiescer en même temps! Ce n'était pas l'idée de tuer qui l'empêchait d'agir, mais la réaction des autres si elle le faisait! 

-Demain à la première heure, j'exigerai qu'elle parte, décréta Véronica. 

-Parfait... entre temps, nous devrions fouiller sa chambre, elle cache sûrement des objets nous appartenant... suggéra Marguerite. 

-Je m'en occupe! dit Finn. 

Les trois autres hochèrent de la tête , puis ils sortirent du laboratoire, mine de rien. Véronica reprit son poste vers son tableau à dessin, Marguerite alla dans le "salon" où elle prit un livre, n'ayant plus envie de croiser John et Finn tassa la table de cuisine afin de faire ses exercice du jours! Lorsque Danielle sortit de sa chambre pour monté à l'étage, la jeune blonde se faufila comme prévu dans la pièce que la sorcière avait quitté. Elle revint vers Marguerite avec une panoplie d'objet et de poupées! Véronica arriva très subtilement avec un sac fait à la main de tissu blanc et elles jetèrent les objets à l'intérieur. La poupée représentant Véronica était immanquable ayant une flèche au coeur! 

-Elle a changé hein John? murmura Marguerite pour elle-même. 

Ensuite, elles reprirent leurs places, "telle des espionnes en mission" nota Marguerite avec ironie. Elle replongea son nez dans son livre sans pour autant être captivé par les mystère que devait résoudre Sherlock Holmes! Elle relu dix fois au moins le même petit paragraphe avant de poser le livre sur le "sofa" noyant son regard parmi les arbres entourant la Tree House. Elles n'avaient pas trouvé de poupée représentant Roxton. Il serait donc le seul à ne pas être sous l'emprise de Danielle? Donc, parfaitement conscient de ses actes? Elle soupira. Il ne lui devait rien, n'avait même pas à se justifier auprès d'elle... Non, mais elle aurait cru qu'il aurait eu un peu plus de respect tout de même! 

__

La mort perçu rapidement du bas de la Tree House, le visage attristé de Marguerite. C'était parfait ainsi, plus elle serait affectée, plus Roxton en souffrirait! Tout se déroulait selon son plan et encore maintenant, personne ne savait qu'elle était derrière toute cette histoire! Danielle, elle-même trop aveuglé par le pouvoir qu'elle désirait exercée avait visiblement oublié qu'elle était redevable! Qu'après sa "mission" elle reprendrait sa place parmi les morts... Il aurait certainement été plus facile de s'en prendre à Marguerite ou Finn vu leur démons passés, mais Roxton était sa cible et elle ne la quitterait pas! 

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Roxton parvint à s'échapper du regard de Danielle pour se précipiter dans la chambre de Marguerite qui dormait déjà. Son coeur se serra avec tendresse en contemplant son visage endormit. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa tête allait exploser et son esprit semblait s'échapper chaque fois que Danielle était à proximité. Il avait même l'impression de perdre la notion du temps! Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune femme. Il glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux et embrassa sa tempe. Elle se réveilla rapidement et eut comme réflexe de le repousser! 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle se redressant contre ses oreillers amenant les couvertures avec elle. 

-Je.. voulais te voir, pourquoi as-tu réagis aussi subitement? 

-Parce que... tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte ce à quoi tu t'amuse Lord Roxton! 

-Pardon?

-Je t'ai vu avec Danielle, John! Tu peux faire ce que bon te semble, mais ne viens pas me voir par la suite! 

-Non, Marguerite tu ne comprends pas...

-Comprendre quoi? Elle joue avec toi, et ça semble tellement facile! Tu n'y mets pas beaucoup de réticence! 

-Tu n'y es pas! se défendit-il honnêtement, je ne suis plus moi-même! J'ai l'impression qu'on enlève une partie de ma personne.

La jeune femme resta muette. Les reflets de la lune éclairait à moitié son doux visage qui semblait si sincère. Étais-ce possible que Danielle pratiquait sur lui une force inexplicable? Il semblait tellement perdu ou confus en cet instant qu'elle eut envie de se blottir contre lui. Cependant, elle se reprit:

-Que pouvons-nous faire? C'est toi et toi seul qui s'est mit dans ce pétrin, remarqua-t-elle, c'est TOI qui l'a amené ici! Et lorsque nous voudrons qu'elle parte, tu vas insister pour qu'elle reste! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche à prouver ou à avoir, mais je vois que tu n'es pas capable de refreiner tes ardeurs et ça me... enfin, laisse-moi seule veux-tu! 

Elle se rembrunit davantage en se remémorant la scène qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui entre John et Danielle. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de l'effacer qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle les avait vu! Roxton n'avait pas semblé du tout lutter contre la sorcière! Loin de là! Il sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

-Marguerite... je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi-même... 

-Peu importe John... Tu n'as pas à te justifier... Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ton procès et pour un homme contrôlé tu te débrouillais très bien face à Danielle! Si tu as besoin d'une femme pour assouvir tes désirs et bien il y en a une en bas qui en serait ravie! Alors sors de ma chambre! 

Voilà, le fond de sa pensée était sortit et elle s'approuvait intérieurement. Rien n'était plus vrai d'ailleurs! Elle savait qu'elle faisait attendre John depuis assez longtemps. Leur "relation", bien qu'ils essayaient depuis ces dernières semaines de passer plus de temps ensemble, n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de la passion espiègle. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient changés, que leur gestes manifestaient beaucoup plus d'admiration et d'amour qu'auparavant. Les regards de Roxton se faisaient plus tendre et elle-même savait qu'elle en était tombé amoureuse. Mais maintenant, elle avait des doutes puisqu'elle avait vraiment envie de le voir partir! Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda comme pour lui transmettre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer. Il soupira, haussa les épaules et se leva.

-Bonne nuit Marguerite, dit-il un peu sèchement après ses accusations. 

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et s'allongea pour s'endormir! Elle eut du mal à l'éloigner de son esprit, mais vers le milieu de la nuit elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. 

Le lendemain, Marguerite fut la dernière debout. Elle resta jusqu'au déjeuné dans sa chambre à médité et à maudire John! Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle chercha Danielle du regard à la table, mais elle n'était pas là... Roxton non plus! Elle marcha comme une automate jusqu'à sa place et Finn déclara fièrement:

-Véronica a ordonné à Danielle de partir tôt ce matin, tu dormais encore! 

Marguerite haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui était une bonne nouvelle! 

-C'était la meilleure chose à faire, approuva-t-elle. 

Véronica sourit et apporta les plats. Seulement quatre. Roxton ne descendait pas manger? Prenant un air désinvolte, elle demanda:

-Où est Roxton?

Challenger se tourna vers elle en soupirant, Véronica leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée, pourquoi, ça elle ne le savait pas encore et Finn répondit:

-Il a suivit Danielle pour la "reconduire" ou lui dire au revoir! 

Marguerite eut la même réaction que Véronica et plongea son nez dans son assiette, silencieuse. Soit il était carrément inconscient ou il était fou! À bien y réfléchir, sans doute les deux! Les autres l'avaient probablement laissé partir, parce qu'ils n'auraient de toute manière pas réussit à le retenir. Elle s'inquiètait seulement de le savoir seul avec cette manipulatrice. 

-Pourquoi un de vous ne l'a pas suivit? questionna-t-elle, la dernière fois il s'est retrouvé parmi sa tribu, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner! 

Challenger haussa les épaules.

-Nous avons insisté pour l'accompagné, mais il a refusé! Rien à faire!

***

__

La mort suivait lentement Roxton et Danielle qui marchaient dans la jungle sans pour autant se rendre dans une direction précise. Il était temps pour la sorcière d'emplir son devoir(C'est à dire tenir Roxton loin de la Tree House pendant un moment) et reprendre sa place parmi les morts et pour la mort de mettre le second de ses "pions" sur la table de jeux. Marguerite était suffisamment en colère contre le chasseur pour ne pas se préoccuper de lui! Alors il serait facile de mettre un homme sur le terrain... Elle hésitait encore entre deux... mais elle ferait bientôt son choix... 

**********************************************************************************

Voilà! Je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois, mais je fais juste des tit chapitre! lol! Un petit review alors! :)


	5. Chapitre 5

~ The Death ~ 

Chapitre 5:

Roxton suivait Danielle qui ne semblait pas du tout savoir où elle allait! Il ne fit pas la remarque bien trop sous l'ensorcellement qu'elle avait sur lui. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelque instant jusqu'à ce que qu'ils finisse par s'arrêter en demandant:

-Où vas-tu Danielle? Ta tribu à été détruite non? Tu disais avoir besoin d'hospitalité...

-Oui, mais je connais une grotte dans laquelle je vivais avant de vous rencontrer... Elle n'est pas très loin, sourit-elle mystérieusement. 

Il lui rendit son sourire. Elle exerçait sur lui quelque chose de puissant. Quelque chose qui effaçait toute les pensées cohérentes de son esprit qui menaçaient parfois de faire surface.

***

__

La mort marchait lentement vers l'autre côté de la rive menant à une cité peu connu pour certain. Celle des lézards. Ses longs cheveux flottait sous le vent et elle fit disparaître sa fourche gardant cependant sa longue robe brune laissant son capuchon en bas de ses cheveux. Les visages aux yeux jaunes se tournèrent sur son passage. Aucune des créatures n'osèrent s'approcher ayant un sentiment qui ne représentait rien de très rassurant. D'un pas feutré, elle alla dans l'enceinte du grand stade où les humains se battaient sous les spectateurs lézards qui applaudissaient avec frénésie. Elle se fit intercepter par deux lézards dans les estrades qu'elle tentait de franchir. Elle ne fit que poser un regard sur eux de ses yeux vert glacials et ils la lâchèrent en reprenant leurs places. Elle alla ensuite rapidement rejoindre le roi du peuple qui se faisait servir des grappes de raisons par les femmes humaines. 

Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, il haussa les sourcils, du moins ce qu'il avait pour les désigner, regarda un moment autour de lui cerchant à savoir pourquoi on ne l'avait pas arrêter. Il se leva brusquement et la toisa longuement du regard, se pensant sans doute très menaçant! Puis, il cria:

-Qui êtes-vous pour vous permettre de vous posez ainsi sur mon trône!

-La question n'est pas de savoir qui je suis... j'ai à vous parler en privé... 

-Une humaine demande à me parler en privé! Laissez-moi rire! 

-Oh, je vous en pris, riez... ensuite suivez-moi ou amenez-moi dans un endroit plus tranquille.

-Comment! Mais il en n'est pas question! Je n'ai rien à vous dire! Garde! Amenez-la!

La mort se tourna vers les trois hommes lézards qui firent mine d'avancer pour la saisir, mais ils arrêtèrent brusquement effrayés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Saisissez-la! 

Tribune soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Seigneur , il faut tout faire nous même ici!

Néanmoins, le roi ne fit aucun mouvement en croisant le regard de la jeune femme. Il frémit ayant un soudain sentiment de mal aise.

-Je vous conseille fortement de me conduire dans un endroit privé où nous pourrions avoir une conversation.

Tribune fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

-Très bien, suivez-moi.

La mort sourit et fut conduit dans les lieux royal où Tribune fit sortir les gardes qu'il y avait. C'était déjà assez honteux pour lui de parler en public à une race inférieur, il ne voulait tout de même pas perdre en plus son prestige dans ses appartements royaux. Il avait eu tant de mal à reprendre son trône! 

-Que me voulez-bous? Sachez que j'ai très faim et si vous continuez à me déplaire ainsi...

-Vous n'oserez pas, affirma-t-elle calmement, maintenant assoyez-vous.

-Je n'ai pas à écouter vos ordres, s'indigna-t-il.

-Non, mais je le ferais si j'étais vous, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui fit frissonner Tribune. 

-Bon d'accord, maugréa-t-il.

Il prit place sur une chaise magnifique et la regarda de toute sa hauteur.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes? remarqua-t-il.

-La mort.

Tribune s'étrangla et faillit éclater de rire.

-Ça c'est trop fort! Et quoi encore!

La jeune femme fit apparaître son long bâton ou la lame tordue effraya légèrement l'homme lézard.

-Mais vous êtes... impossible! Mais vous ne pouvez qu'avoir des âmes humaines, n'est-ce pas? déglutit-il peu rassuré.

-Oh que non... je suis la mort du plateau Tribune et c'est vous que je veux!

-Quoi? Non! Je veux dire... s'il vous plait, réfléchissez! Je ne suis pas à l'éveil de ma mort!

La jeune femme émit un rire sardonique. 

-C'est vrai... alors nous allons faire un pacte.

-Un pacte avec la mort? ironisa-t-il, je veux dire, oui bien sûr! s'empressa-t-il effrayé par les magnifiques yeux que possédaient la mort en question. 

-Je vous accorde la vie si vous faites quelque chose qui sans doute vous plaira...

-Quoi donc? demanda-t-il curieusement.

-Vous connaissez certainement Lady Marguerite Krux, commença-t-elle voyant les yeux briller du lézard à ce simple prénom. 

-Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier une humaine pareille...

-Parfait, dans ce cas, je me trompe où vous la trouvez très attirante?

Si la peau de Tribune aurait pu viré au rouge, c'est sans doute ce qu se serait produit. 

-Oui... enfin, pour une humaine, elle est... très séduisante, j'adore son caractère et... pourquoi?

-Si je vous disais que vous pourriez la toucher et qu'elleni verrait aucun inconvénient, si vous pourriez la séduire...

Tribune, légèrement confus et imaginant l'agréable visage de cette Miss Krux, demanda:

-Oh, cela risque fort peu d'arriver, regardez-moi! Puis du reste, ce cher Lord Roxton n'en serait pas très ravi!

-Voilà mon pacte, sourit la mort, pendant un certain nombre de jours je pourrais vous transformer en humain, en échange je veux que vous séduisez Marguerite, que vous rendez Roxton jaloux et à ce moment seulement vous serez acquitté de votre tâche et vous ne croiserez plus jamais mon chemin!

-Devenir humain! s'exclama-t-il avec mépris ne pouvant cependant se retenir d'imaginer Marguerite à ses côtés. Une femme si belle et sauvage, ce pour quelconque race sur terre!

-Oui, c'est cela ou je prend votre vie, et ça ne devrait pas du tout vous déplaire, Marguerite vous apprécie en tant que Tribune... imaginez donc un peu en humain... 

C'était plus que tentant et d'un autre revers, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou mourir. Honnêtement, il préférait de loin avoir la chance d'être humain pouvant de ce fait "avoir" Marguerite que de se faire prendre par la mort! Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle avait en elle de l'audace qui portait à l'admiration et de la malice qui attisait les sens! Même en étant celui qu'il était, il était attiré par cette femme! Elle avait eu à mainte reprise l'occasion de le lui rappeler. Il croisa le visage de la mort qui attendait sa réponse. Cette femme était le diable en personne! Une beauté diabolique! 

-Je n'ai forcément pas le choix n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, ria-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, c'est un marché! 

La mort approuva d'un signe de tête et tendit sa main vers Tribune. Lorsqu'il la serra, il sentit une brûlure s'infiltrer dans sa main, sa peau et ses veines, puis la seconde d'après, il avait la peau beige et des mains d'hommes! Il se toucha le visage, n'arrivant pas à le croire! Ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins court. Il ne portait aucune barbe ou moustache(il en aurait eu horreur de toute façon... tout se poils!) Il scruta la paume de sa main où il y avait une marque:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? questionna-t-il. 

Il gardait toujours sa voix habituelle, mais légèrement plus aristocratique. 

-Vous avez fait un marché avec la mort... vous devez respectez les clause du pacte, sinon vous m'appartenez pour l'éternité! 

-N'ayez crainte milady! dit-il avec assurance étrangement heureux de se retrouver dans un corps humain! 

-Oh, je suis persuadée que vous arriverez facilement à charmer Marguerite, sourit la jeune femme.

-Mais comment vais-je faire afin de sortir d'ici? Mes hommes vont vouloir m'arrêter...

-Ce n'est pas un problème, marchez derrière moi et personne ne voudra s'approcher, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. 

Lorsque la mort conduisit Tribune à quelques pas de la Tree House, elle lui rappela le pacte et déclara:

-Maintenant, j'ai d'autre chose à aller régler... pendent ce temps faites votre entré en scène Tribune... au revoir!

Puis elle disparut! 

__

Elle rejoignit Danielle et Roxton qui marchaient toujours vers la grotte qui semblait soudainement très loin à ce cher John, remarqua la mort avec un petit sourire. Elle passa devant eux, sans que le chasseur ne puisse la voir, faisant passer entre eux un courant d'air froid... 

Danielle jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle et murmura suavement à John:

-Attend-moi un instant, j'ai vu des buissons de baies sauvages.

-D'accord... 

Roxton resta au milieu de la jungle. Ils avaient marché pendant trop longtemps à son goût! Et il fallait avouer qu'il réfléchissait mieux lorsque la sorcière n'était pas près de lui! Il ne pouvait pas encore être certain qu'elle lui tendait un piège. Il aurait du s'en douter avant de partir avec elle, mais il avait été trop aveuglé... Il jeta des regards autour sans réussir à se situer. Où était-il? C'était une bonne question! loin de la Tree House en tout cas! 

__

Pendant ce temps, la mort apparut devant la sorcière Vaudou, sa fourche et son capuchon sur la tête. 

-Il est l'heure pour toi de retourner d'où tu viens, dit-elle d'une voix qui résonnait avec gravité. 

-Mais... mais, je n'ai pas séduit John! Je n'ai rien eu de lui... il...

-Tais-toi mortelle! Tu as accomplit ce qui te devais d'être accomplit! Sois heureuse d'être parvenue à vivre une seconde fois! 

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais je pourrais encore vous être utile! 

-J'en doute, maintenant tu reviens parmi nous! 

-NON!!!

Sur ces derniers mots, la fourche de la mort passa sur Danielle qui disparut en un cri strident. Voilà... Danielle avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Roxton et Marguerite étaient en conflit, maintenant, le deuxième jeux allait commencer... 

Roxton entendit le cri de Danielle et se précipita vers les buissons. Il ne trouva rien... pas un signe, pas même un objet ou un morceau de ses vêtements (N/A quoiqu'elle en a pas beaucoup!!!) Il regarda autour de lui, mais elle s'était volatilisé! Il cria son nom... sans résultat! Pendant quelques minutes, il fouilla les alentours, l'interpella, mais rien ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait que le chant des oiseaux, le cri de quelques T-Rex et ceux des singes. Il resta tout de même plus d'une heure à la chercher et finit par abandonner se résignant à retourner à la Tree House...

***

Marguerite pendant ce temps regardait du haut du balcon à la recherche de John. Il aurait du être revenu depuis longtemps... Elle avait beau lui en vouloir à _mort_, elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui! Quel idiot! Suivre une sorcière vaudou au beau milieu du plateau! Elle soupira sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissante de Véronica. La brunette repéra soudainement une silhouette entre les arbres! Son coeur fit un bond, croyant que c'était Roxton, mais elle vit rapidement que ce n'était pas lui... Non. C'était un homme dont elle ne voyait pas beaucoup l'apparence. Il marchait tranquillement vers la Tree House... 

-Véronica? Tu attendais de la visite? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils et se leva pour venir jeter un cou d'oeil à ce que la jeune femme regardait. 

-Non... qui est-ce? Il semble un peu perdu...

-Oui, avoua Marguerite.

-Allons voir.

-Pourquoi nous?

-Bien reste si tu veux, dit la blonde de manière dégagé. 

-Je te suis, déclara Marguerite.

Elles allèrent dans l'élévateur et descendirent au bas de la Tree House où un peu plus loin se tenait l'homme derrière le barrage électrique. Elles s'avancèrent prudemment, puis demandèrent:

-Qui êtes-vous!?!

**************************************************************************************

Mwahhaha! Comme Daphnée le disais, Marguerite était la seule à être fidèle dans les épisodes... hum... fidèle à elle-même...? Alors il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un homme avec lequel la mort pourrait se servir pour rendre Roxton jaloux... Isa m'avait donné l'idée du capitaine Askwit! J'allais le prendre, mais Véronica ne l'aurait pas fait entrer! Alors que Tribune sous une autre forme! Mwahhaha! 

*petit sifflement* Je demande un petit review! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Daphnée: MERCI choupette! Mwahahaha! Je pouvais pas garder Danielle! Qui l'aime cette enfant là! Puis je trouve trop drôle aussi Tribune! Et... OH MY! Je suis en train de me convertir aussi au couple inusité! 0_0 c'est à cause de toi! loll! Bah... moi je fais pas du V&R et du V&Marg.... :p

~ The Death ~ 

Chapitre 6 :

Tribune croisa le regard de Marguerite et Véronica réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une histoire plausible afin de faire son " entré ". 

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes furent certaine qu'il ne représentait aucun danger étant donné qu'il ne possédait aucune armes, elle s'avancèrent plus près du barrage électrique. 

-Je me nomme Clyde. dit solennellement Tribune, son cerveau d'ancien homme lézards cherchant à ne pas se trahir. 

Marguerite fronça les sourcils. Cette voix lui rappelait légèrement celle de quelqu'un. Elle détailla l'inconnu qui se tenait devant elles. Il possédait une carrure plus ou moins imposante. Il devait approcher de la quarantaine, probablement dans les alentours de trente-huit. Bref, dans l'âge à Roxton. Il avait beau sourire qui aurait fait flancher bien des femmes de Londres, des yeux d'un vert presque surnaturelle et des cheveux bruns très foncés, si ce n'était pas tout à fait noir! Il était aussi grand. Sûrement aussi grand que John. Ce n'était certes pas un sauvage vu ses vêtements! Une simple chemise blanche, détachée au col et un pantalon beige. Il avait aussi de magnifique traits de visage, et en fait, il était beau, voir même très séduisant! 

Véronica en était arrivée à de mêmes conclusions mais en un peu moins admirative. Elle se méfiait toujours des bel hommes qui arrivaient par hasard devant sa maison dans l'arbre! D'autant plus que celui-ci semblait très civilisé! Elle tourna donc son regard vers Marguerite qui ne cillait pas d'un cil, détaillant l'homme des pieds à la tête! Ensuite elle posa les yeux sur le prénommé Clyde.

-Que faites-vous ici? On peut vous aider? Demanda-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un peu de sympathie.

-Je. viens de fuir d'une troupe ou d'une bande de raptors! Mes compagnons de route n'ont visiblement pas suivit. 

Marguerite arqua un sourcil. 

-Vous êtes de Londres?

-Pas particulièrement de Londres Miss, mais bien sûr je viens de. l'Angleterre, ce plateau est un mystère pour presque tout l'Europe depuis quelques années. 

-Vous connaissez une sortie? S'empressa-t-elle 

-Malheureusement, non. 

Marguerite soupira et se tourna vers la jolie blonde pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de cet étranger. Elle ne semblait ni l'aimer, ni le détester. Pour sa part, elle l'appréciait. ou peut-être était-ce l'apparence de l'homme qu'elle appréciait, avoua-t-elle en son fort intérieur. 

-Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner davantage, s'excusa l'homme, vous ne connaîtriez pas une grotte sûre où je pourrais me réfugier?

Véronica sonda l'homme une dernière fois, le qualifiant de : Un danger peut-être potentielle, mais homme de confiance pour le moment, et décréta :

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, venez, il y a assez de place dans la Tree House. 

Tribune afficha un sourire victorieux, feignant d'être surpris par la maison dans l'arbre au dessus de lui. Il passa tant bien que mal par-dessus le barrage électrique qui était éteint depuis le début. Il adorait les regards que Marguerite posaient parfois sur lui. Cela faisait monté son orgueil de mâle de plusieurs côche! Il y avait assez longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et elle était toujours aussi agréablement belle. Ses longs cheveux bouclés descendaient sous ses épaules et elle portait une chemise blanche qui soulignait merveilleusement son corps. Oui. son séjour ici allait être très plaisant! 

-C'est incroyable! S'exclama-t-il y mettant tout l'exagération d'un humain surpris, votre demeure est magnifique! 

Véronica eut un sourire très flatté, puis suivit de près par Marguerite, fit visiter les lieux à " Clyde ". Elle lui désigna rapidement le salon et la cuisine, puis ils allèrent vers le laboratoire de Challenger qui avait la main plonger dans une substance qui semblait légèrement illicite! Finn, elle, semblait noter quelque petit mot sur une feuille de papier. Les deux " scientifiques " se tournèrent vers eux et George parut un moment surpris et déclara :

-Bonjour. je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer, remarqua Challenger tandis que Finn se mettait dans une légère décortication de l'inconnu. 

-Je suis Clyde, Je viens d'une petite ville de l 'Angleterre, cette demoiselle, fit-il en pointant la princesse du plateau n'étant pas supposé la connaître, m'a gentiment proposé hospitalité.

George confiant des décisions de Véronica, sourit et alla serrer la main du nouveau venu.

-George Challenger! Voici Finn, Marguerite Krux et Véronica Layton, déclara le scientifique afin de les présenter. 

Tribune avait attendu ce moment afin de prendre la main de la brunette. Il ne dit rien cependant et se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes blondes. 

-Ravi de faire vos connaissances. 

Ils sortirent ensuite, pour aller parler dans la cuisine où Marguerite ne cessait de jeter des coups d'½il au dehors, sans pourtant voir plus loin que la cime des arbres. Lorsqu'elle s'eut maudit d'être aussi inquiète pour John, elle reporta son attention au nouveau venu qui sans le vouloir la captivait. Il raconta avec enthousiasme un petit récit. Et la jeune femme avait la certitude que c'était un homme riche, ayant vécu dans le confort vu son accent légèrement aristocratique. Il arborait le statut d'un Lord. Elle se retint de poser des questions. Finn s'en occupait déjà assez pour elle! 

-Wow! Alors vous êtes maintenant seul! J'espère pour vous que vous retrouverez une sortie!

-Oui. j'espère bien bientôt. 

La brunette était convaincu d'avoir entendu cette voix! Elle avait quelque chose de. supérieur. De l'ironie peut-être. 

-Bon je retourne dans mon laboratoire, j'ai quelque expérience à terminer!

-Je viens aussi George! S'écria Finn en suivant le vieil homme. 

La jeune fille disparut dans le laboratoire avec Challenger laissant Véronica, Marguerite et Tribune qui du coin de l'oeil admirait celle-ci. Véronica lui sourit gentiment en se levant, puis dit en désignant un endroit précis:

-Votre chambre est à côté, je vais aller rendre visite à Assaï.

Marguerite hocha de la tête et suivit la jeune femme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans l'élévateur. Elle sentit les yeux percent de Clyde la détailler et quelque peu intimidé, elle demanda:

-De quelle ville venez-vous?

Tribune revint sur terre, songeant un moment à sa réponse... Il en n'avait aucune idée! Il ne connaissait pas ce monde auquel Marguerite appartenait, il n'avait qu'entendu parler de l'Angleterre et de Londres grâce à certains humains de son royaume. Il se creusa la cervelle, puis finit par trouver une réponse. 

-Wiltshire, répondit-il avec un accent britannique.

Marguerite sourit. Il était vraiment charmant.   


-Combien étiez-vous dans votre expédition?

-Oh... on ne peut plus de dix... Vous êtes ici depuis bien longtemps? questionna-t-il avide d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme. 

-Trois ans, soupira-t-elle.

-Chère Marguerite, ne prenez pas cet air si désespéré, plaisanta-t-il.

Décidément, elle aimait bien cet homme, songea-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. 

***

Roxton émit un soupir. Cela faisait sans doute plus d'une heure qu'il marchait en se demandant encore où Danielle était passée. Elle s'était complètement volatilisée! Il aurait aimé la chercher, mais le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et il avait maintenant un sentiment de bien-être. comme s'il était libéré. Il devait s'expliquer auprès de Marguerite... Hier soir, elle avait reprit ses distances et ses remarques froides en s'adressant à lui... Il l'avait peut-être mérité, cependant, il ne ressentait rien pour Danielle au nivaux des émotions, rien de sincère ou de profond. Au fond, Marguerite avait sur lui plus de pouvoir que pourrait jamais en avoir Danielle. Elle avait capturé son âme et sa vie entière. Plongé dans ses pensés, il arriva finalement devant la Tree House.

__

La mort regarda John franchir le barrage électrique avec un petit sourire. C'était la deuxième épreuve que devait subir le chasseur... Comme la première fois, elle lui ferait passer, trois test( trois jeux machiavéliques) Danielle était la première, Tribune le second et le dernier serait un jeux de son cru... Il avait goûté à la confusion des sens, maintenant il allait expérimenter la jalousie.

Debout dans l'élévateur, Roxton entendit la voix d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Curieux, il sortit de l'élévateur et aperçu immédiatement l'inconnu qui se tenait devant Marguerite. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, trop concentrée dans la conversation qu'elle avait avec cet étranger! Il l'a surpris en train de rire ramenant sa tête vers l'arrière. Il adorait lorsqu'elle riait de cette façon... moqueuse et séduisante! Mais ce rire ne lui était pas destiné! 

-Ah! J'imagine cela d'ici! ria-t-elle à l'adresse de l'homme dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage! 

Il se racla subtilement la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention et après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent étrangement durer une éternité, Marguerite posa un regard vers lui! Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un d'autre près de lui et pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait elle demanda:

-Danielle n'est plus avec toi? 

-Non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils tandis que l'homme lui fit face. 

-Tu as eu le courage de l'abandonner en route? railla-t-elle

Il se garda bien de lui faire le commentaire qu'elle avait soudainement disparut!

-Oui... qui êtes-vous? questionna-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme qu'il avait surpris en grande conversation avec « sa » lady. 

Tribune se leva, n'aimant pas du tout le regard que lui portait son « ami » John Roxton! Ses yeux semblaient lui jeter des éclaires! Pour un peu, il serait mort sur place et il n'avait encore rien fait! Il se dirigea lentement vers le chasseur en lui tendant une main franche.

-Je suis Clyde, je viens du Wiltshire et Véronica m'a offert de loger sous son toit... Moi et mes hommes avions organiser une expédition pour le nouveau monde, mais il semble que nous étions pas préparer à des raptors et des hommes singes. 

Roxton serra la main du dénommé Clyde et la retira à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il ne le portait déjà pas dans son estime. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Peut-être parce qu'il représentait déjà un aspect de rivalité! Il avait dans les alentours de la fin trentaine et Marguerite semblait l'apprécier! Bon, il n'en savait absolument rien, mais quand même! 

-Heureux de faire votre connaissance, mentit-il. 

Tribune reprit sa place face à Marguerite sous les yeux scrutateur de Roxton. Comme s'il veillait ses faits et gestes. Il fut soulagé de le voir se retirer à l'étage en lançant un dernier regard à la jeune femme. 

-C'était Lord John Roxton, dit Marguerite étant donné que celui-ci n'avait pas prit le temps de se présenter.

-Ah oui, je sais...

-Hein?

-Ah non! Pardon! Je voulais approuver vos dire... 

Marguerite arqua un sourcil, puis hocha de la tête. 

-Que faisait-il à l'extérieur? interrogea-t-il.

-Il allait reconduire une demoiselle en détresse, ironisa-t-elle. 

-Ah bon, ria Tribune qui ne comprenait pas, mais il voulait simplement mettre la jeune femme à l'aise. 

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Véronica revint de la tribu Zanga et qu'ils eurent dîner en compagnie de « Clyde » qui participa avec entrain au commentaire de George, Véronica ou Finn, ils débarrassèrent la table, puis allèrent tous se préparer à dormir. Marguerite la première, à la petite déception de Tribune et John! La jeune femme s'enfuit pendant au moins une heure dans le bain, les autres lui reprochant d'être trop longue et à force de faire couler l'eau chaude à chaque quinze minutes il n'y en aurait plus! Elle s'en moquait fichtrement étant donné qu'elle sortit finalement une heure et demi plus tard! 

En robe de chambre, elle redescendit en bas lorsque tout le monde fut au lit. Roxton qui avait tenté de l'aborder durant la soirée, n'y était pas arrivé et avait préféré abandonner. Lorsqu'elle faisait mine de l'ignorer, elle y parvenait drôlement bien! 

Il faisait nuit noir, lorsque Tribune se surpris à avoir terriblement envie de voir Marguerite. Il n'avait jamais eu un sentiment aussi fort lorsqu'il était un homme lézard, mais maintenant il aimait ou détestait en même temps cette émotion semblable à celle du désir! Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir debout sur le balcon, les yeux plonger dans le vide. Elle semblait... triste! Il se pressa de la rejoindre et elle réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'il murmura:

-Chère Marguerite, pourquoi semblez-vous si pensive? (N/A J'aimerais trop écrire Dear Marguerite... vous savez l'accent trop hot de Tribune dans les épisode! loll) 

La jeune femme sursauta et pendant un instant elle aurait aimé que cela soit la voix malicieuse de John résonnant à ses oreilles. Mais ce n'était pas lui. 

-Et bien... je réfléchit, sourit-elle doucement ne tournant pas son regard vers lui, et vous pourquoi êtes-vous debout?

-J'avais besoin d'un verre d'eau, mentit-il. 

-Je vois... 

-Dites-moi quelle genre de personne vous étiez à Londres, demanda-il pour entendre n'importe quoi sortir de sa bouche!

Marguerite haussa les épaules. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir cela? 

-Comme tout le monde, comme maintenant, répondit-elle...

-Je veux parler de votre statut sociale...

-Oh... bah... je suppose que j'appartiens à la haute classe ou peut-être moyenne, tout dépend... et vous?

-Hum... je pense vous l'avoir dit tout à l'heure... je suis de aussi bien aisé dans le rang sociale...

-Ah oui! Et un grand nombre de serviteur à votre disposition! ria-t-elle.

-Tout à fait!

Roxton dont les yeux fixait le plafond de bois, de paille ou de feuille de la Tree House, se leva. Il avait tellement besoin de parler à Marguerite qu'il décida d'aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle n'y était pas... Il savait donc où elle se trouvait. La nuit, il la rejoignait souvent en bas où ils parlaient presque toute la nuit. Le sourire au lèvre, il descendit lentement les escaliers jusqu'à ce que deux voix lui parviennent au oreilles. Il sentit son c½ur s'accélérer inexplicablement et lorsqu'il vit « Clyde » près de Marguerite encore en train de parler avec enthousiasme il fut tenté d'agir comme un homme des cavernes; Pousser Clyde en bas de la Tree House et prendre sa place près de Marguerite ou cogner Clyde avec un objet à sa porter et de traîner la jeune femme avec lui! Il se contenta néanmoins de remonter vers sa chambre. Peu importe... Clyde était nouveau. Marguerite faisait simplement sa connaissance en pleine nuit et alors? Avec un sentiment de frustration, il se jeta sur son lit. 

**************************************************************************************

Voilà! Un petit review s'il vous plait!?! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Daphnée: Merci as always pour ton super review! Je ris même en lisant tes reviews 0_0! loll mmmh je ne sais pas si j'imaginais vraiment Roxton en homme des cavernes, mais maintenant que j'y pense....!

~ The Death ~ 

Chapitre 7:

Le lendemain matin, Roxton se réveilla du mauvais pied. Probablement du au fait qu'il avait passé la nuit à se demander quand Marguerite allait revenir dans son lit! Bref, il ne l'avait pas su puisqu'il s'était endormis avant! Il détestait avoir ce sentiment qui le prenait jusque dans les entrailles, cet émotion qui l'offensait profondément! Il ne voulait cependant pas croire qu'il pouvait l'éprouver. Où était donc passé les moments magiques qu'il avait passé avec Marguerite? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se soient soudainement évaporés?!? Il aurait aimé mettre la faute entièrement sur Danielle, mais il avait eu ses tords et il devrait se faire pardonner. 

Toujours allongé dans son lit, il se leva et enfila des vêtements convenables avant de descendre les escaliers afin d'aller dans la cuisine. À priori, tout le monde était debout! Finn et Véronica était au "fourneau", Challenger plongé dans un livre et Marguerite était... avec Clyde sur le balcon! À croire qu'elle ne s'était jamais couchée! Avec un air plus ou moins commode il rejoignit Finn et Véronica dans la cuisine. 

-Je peux vous aider? demanda-t-il

-Non ça va nous avons terminé, répondit Finn à la place de Véronica dont la question était adressée. 

-Très bien... 

-Quelque chose ne va pas Roxton? questionna Finn avant qu'il ne prenne une place à table où il aurait eu le loisir d'examiner Clyde et Marguerite.... 

-Non, tout va bien!

-Ok... C'est simplement qu'à la façon dont tu regardes...

Véronica donna un petit coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes de la jeune blonde et sourit à Roxton lui faisant signe que tout allait bien, qu'il pouvait s'asseoir tranquille.

-Plus le droit de rien dire, maugréa la fille du futur avec un air comique. 

Tribune se détourna une fraction de seconde son regard de la magnifique personne de Marguerite pour le porter sur Roxton qui semblait carrément en train de fulminer sans vraiment le démontrer. Ensuite, il replongea dans sa contemplation. Seigneur qu'il aimait détailler Marguerite! Il la trouvait davantage attirante qu'en homme lézard et pourtant il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir les mêmes pensées! Intérieurement, il savait qu'il avait souvent souhaité qu'elle le regarde comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. Avec un petit sourire malicieux et des yeux appréciateurs. Se mettant dans son rôle d'humain, il interrogea à l'avis de la jeune femme près de lui:

-Puis-je vous poser une question? 

Marguerite haussa un sourcil, puis hocha de la tête en fixant l'horizon. 

-Allez-y...

-Êtes-vous mariée? 

Le simple son de cette phrase fit frémir Marguerite, comme si on lui citait ses dernières heures à vivre!

-Non, répondit-elle sèchement. 

-Pourtant, vous devriez l'être, vous êtes la femme la plus...

-À table! déclara Roxton en faisant sursauter Lady Krux qui ne s'était jusque-là pas aperçut de sa présence. 

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle eut l'impression qu'elle était prête à oublier qu'elle lui en voulait et lui demander de venir à l'extérieur avec elle. Néanmoins, sa fierté, elle la gardait! Donc, sans un mot, elle prit une place devant lui tandis que Clyde vint s'asseoir à sa droite. 

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement en parlant très peu. Ce fut Marguerite qui se leva la première pour prendre son arme et se diriger vers l'élévateur. 

-Où vas-tu? demanda Finn.

-Prendre l'air! 

Sans autre préavis, elle descendit au bas de la Tree House. Elle avait réellement besoin de prendre un peu d'air! Elle détestait se sentir comme si son petit univers ne fonctionnait pas lorsque Roxton ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien! Au moins, Clyde lui occupait l'esprit! Elle devait admettre qu'il avait beaucoup de charme, ce même s'il lui faisait l'effet de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Il avait en vérité, beaucoup de points communs avec John... il... 

-Arrête de penser Marguerite! s'ordonna-t-elle. 

-Et pourquoi ça? dit une voix derrière elle. 

C'était celle de Clyde... pas exactement celle qu'elle aurait espéré entendre... Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face, ses réflexions partirent rapidement en fumées. 

-Vous avez souvent l'habitude d'épier les gens? ironisa-t-elle malicieusement. 

-Non, seulement vous!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe de moquerie, puis se mit à marcher. 

__

La mort fronça les sourcils, examinant l'homme et la femme qui se tenaient devant elle. Marguerite avait certes la réaction qu'elle avait attendu, mais la manière dont ce cher Tribune agissait... Elle se demandait si le mettre sur le terrain était une bonne idée! Il semblait trop... épris de la jeune femme! Il pourrait lui nuire... Mais d'un autre côté, il jouait son rôle à la perfection et c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaiter au départ. Prendre quelqu'un qui était attaché à Marguerite... Elle afficha un sourire diabolique tandis qu'elle les suivit.

-Je me trompe ou quelque chose vous tourmente, remarqua Clyde, cher Marguerite vous devriez sourire cela vous va tellement mieux!

Marguerite haussa les épaules et fronça franchement les sourcils comme si une révélation l'avait frappée en plein visage. 

-Vous savez quoi, rit-elle, j'ai l'impression d'entendre parler... non laissez tomber!

-Qui? s'empressa-t-il. 

-Aucune importance. 

-Oh, mais si, insista-t-il voulant entendre son nom de la bouche de Marguerite. 

-Un homme lézard du nom de Tribune, affirma-t-elle presque convaincue.

"Clyde" ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais pour la mort que la jeune femme ait reconnu sa voix. Bah, il était peu probable qu'elle fasse un jour le lien entre la voix et le corps! 

-Vraiment?

-Oui... 

Marguerite leva la tête vers Clyde afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Un instant captivée, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était rapprocher. Il avait l'un de ces magnétisme! 

Tribune n'avait jamais eu ce besoin de toucher une femme de toute son existence! C'était d'ailleurs son unique chance de savourer le parfum de cette belle Lady Krux et ne pas la savoir réticente l'emplissait de joie! Il glissa une main le long du bras de la jeune femme, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait peut-être un jour imaginer un moment pareil, mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de sentiment à la fois! D'autant plus que Marguerite répondait sans réserve à son baiser! Ce fut tout de même elle qui y mit fin en reculant d'un pas. Il l'observa et déclara:

-Vous êtes magnifique.

Marguerite ne répondit rien. Elle était bien trop sous le choc! D'abord parce qu'il l'avait embrassé et ensuite parce qu'elle y avait répondu avec satisfaction qui plus est. 

Non loin d'eux, Roxton avait tout vu. Il avait été attiré à l'extérieur sans qu'il ne veuille tout à fait y mettre les pieds. Comme si on voulait le prévenir de ce qui se tramait derrière lui... Son coeur avait fait trois ou quatre tour en voyant Marguerite dans les bras d'un autre et il aurait aimé la retrouver telle qu'elle était avant l'arrivé de Danielle. Se retrouver lui-même! Au lieu de cela, il avait la nette impression d'être trahi! Il aurait du être à la place de Clyde. Tenir celle qu'il aimait par dessus la tête entre ses bras, l'embrasser, la faire chavirer, mais non, il se tenait là à envier un homme qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas!

__

La mort se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Enfin, le jeux devenait plus amusant. Roxton se sentait détruit et Marguerite légèrement perdu dans ses sentiments

Marguerite reprit ses esprits et dit sagement:

-Je pense que je vais rentrer...

Tribune s'empressa d'emboîter le pas de la jeune femme. Il devait savoir à présent qu'il serait difficile de gagner le coeur de Marguerite. Il avait toujours vu en Marguerite une femme forte qui aimait provoquer, mais elle était aussi très prudente côté amour! Et de toute façon il redeviendrait le vrai Tribune sous peu...

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour et Marguerite monta rapidement dans la Tree House où elle laissa Clyde pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre! Véronica et Finn haussèrent les épaules, puis la jeune blonde du futur remarqua:

-Où est Roxton?

"Clyde" se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. 

-Il était ici avant que nous ne partions non? 

-Non, il a dit qu'il allait avec...

Véronica toussota pour cacher le reste de la phrase de la jeune fille. La princesse du plateau n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait très bien ce qui allait arriver entre Clyde et Roxton si l'un d'eux, Clyde en particulier, ne cédait pas sa place! Elle avait beau apprécier le nouveau venu, il restait qu'il était un étranger et elle trouvait cela assez bizarre qu'il soit autant intéressé par Marguerite! 

Même si Tribune n'avait pas entendu la suite, il avait comprit. Ce pourquoi il retourna à l'extérieur sous les yeux exaspérés de Finn et Véronica. Il perçu vite John qui marchait lentement en sa direction, comme s'il s'apprêtait à régler ses comptes! 

-Lord John Roxton, bonjour! dit poliment Clyde.

Roxton se retint de ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais s'approcha suffisamment de lui pour paraître menaçant. Il respira pour se calmer et de ne pas l'empoigner par le collet de sa chemise blanche, puis dit posément:

-Je ne vous connais pas, mais je n'ai pas confiance en vous, alors touchez à Marguerite, faites lui ne serais-ce qu'une égratignure et je vous tue. 

-Ce n'est certes pas dans mes intentions! Vous semblez très près d'elle, je dois marcher sur votre territoire? ironisa-t-il malgré lui. 

-Non, vous tournez autour d'une femme qui a beaucoup d'importance dans ma vie! 

Sur ces mots, John alla dans l'élévateur. Une fois en haut, il fut bien tenté de ne pas la faire bouger et laisser ce Clyde en bas! Cependant, Véronica lui aurait fait des reproches. Il décida ensuite d'aller parler sérieusement à Marguerite. Après tout, ils savaient communiquer tel des personnes civilisés? Non? Plus ou moins convaincu, il monta à l'étage où il poussa la couverture qui séparait les appartements de Marguerite. Elle avait les bras croisés devant l'air ouverte sur la nature sauvage. Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle et lui donna tout naturellement un baiser sur la tempe. Elle ne cilla pas d'un pouce, se contentant de fixer le paysage. 

-Sors John, s'il te plait, dit-elle tout bonnement.

Il s'accota sur la rambarde et la regarda. 

-Je n'en ai pas envie, assura-t-il en guettant sa réaction. 

Elle haussa les sourcils presque étonnée et répliqua en lui faisant face:

-Moi si! 

-Pas moi, alors je te donne du courage pour essayer de me faire bouger d'ici! 

-Alors c'est moi qui vais sortir, fit-elle en gardant un sourcil arqué. 

-Soit, dit-il. 

Sachant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul dans sa propre chambre, il contempla son regard agacé qui pourtant le provoquait. 

-Je suis sérieuse John, se borna-t-elle.

-Je croyais que tu allais sortir! constata-t-il innocemment. 

Elle le fusilla et fit mine de faire un mouvement pour s'approcher, mais se retint. 

-Très bien, de quoi veux-tu parler? soupira-t-elle. 

**************************************************************************************

La suite dans le prochain épisode! Je sais Il est court, plus que les autres, mais.... hum... aucune excuses! J'aimerais qu'on m'envoie gentiment un review s'il vous plait les filles! *_*

. 


	8. Chapitre 8

MERCI énormément à Daphnée qui me donne des reviews à chaque chapitre *roll eyes* t'es trop gentille! Voilà le chapitre 8 !

~ The Death ~ 

Chapitre 8:

Roxton fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il parvenait à lire dans ce magnifique regard et il savait très bien qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui. L'attente d'une réconciliation. 

-Que nous arrive-t-il? demanda-t-il étant la seule phrase qui lui venait en tête. 

Marguerite qui avait reprit sa position près de la rambarde de sa chambre, baissa un moment les yeux avant de répondre:

-Absolument rien.

-C'est faux.

-Quoi? 

-Tu sais très bien quoi Marguerite. 

Elle haussa les épaules, puis le toisa du regard avec plus de reproche qu'elle ne l'aurait penser. 

-Ce n'est certainement pas ma faute si tu es facile à manipuler! railla-t-elle. 

-Là n'est pas la question et d'ailleurs c'est complètement absurde, se défendit-il.

Marguerite arqua un sourcil. Elle savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison! Il avait beau avoir le caractère d'un chasseur macho, lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes il n'avait pas autant de control qu'il le croyait! Elle aurait même pu lui en donner la preuve! 

-Vraiment? Permet-moi d'en douter! 

Roxton commençait sérieusement à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'entendre tel des personnes normales! Il aurait seulement fallu qu'elle n'ait pas le dernier mot! C'était plus fort qu'elle et pourtant c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle! 

-Très bien, j'ai fais une erreur Marguerite, vas-tu m'en vouloir éternellement? La jalousie ne...

-Qui parle de jalousie, ironisa-t-elle, n'importe quelle femme censée aurait repoussé l'homme qui se permet d'embrasser une autre avec autant de.... 

-Marguerite, coupa-t-il, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, puis du reste je crois que nous sommes quitte, remarqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme en faisant allusion à Clyde. 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'il les avait surpris. Au fond, elle en soutirait une certaine satisfaction! Elle haussa les épaules désinvolte, puis pointa d'une main la sortie. 

-Tout à fait, sors maintenant. 

-Pas question! 

-Ça t'amuse?!? J'ai comprit John! Tu es désolé et je te pardonne ça te va?

-Non, je veux te voir sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ayant réellement envie d'éclater de rire de la situation! 

-Tu n'es pas croyable, soupira-t-elle. 

-Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment?

Elle haussa les épaules avec l'un de ces sourires bien à elle. Elle était cependant toujours en colère contre lui! Il avait beau lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si tout était parfait! 

-Et je ne fais pas confiance à Clyde, déclara-t-il. 

Cette fois elle afficha un air très équivoque sur ce qu'elle pensait! Elle émit un rire assez faux et dit:

-Ah bien sûr! Il fallait s'en douter! 

-Es-tu toujours obliger d'agir ainsi? Faire comme si tout ne t'affectait pas? Comme si tu n'avais pas le droit une fois dans ta vie d'éprouver ce qui est tout à fait normal? Je veux dire... tu m'en veux, mais pas pour ce baiser Marguerite, tu m'en veux parce qu'une autre femme pouvait peut-être attiré mon attention. Pour ma part, oui, j'aimerais réellement que Clyde reprenne son chemin dieu seul sait où, car il semble beaucoup t'apprécier et ça me rend fou! 

Marguerite ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne lui venait en tête. 

-Si tu savais comme je me fiche de Danielle! Ce n'est certainement pas elle qui hante mon esprit jour et nuit et ce n'est pas elle qui a le don de me provoquer ou de rendre mes jours meilleurs sur ce plateau... Si tu veux mon avis, tu as beaucoup plus de pouvoir sur moi que pourra jamais en avoir une autre femme! 

-Eh bien Lord Roxton, pour un homme qui disait avoir le control, vous dressez de vous un portrait peu flatteur! sourit-elle, je ne vous savais pas si romantique! rit-elle (N/A Vive le Bécherelle de Daphnée!) signe qu'elle avait reprit ses habitudes. 

Avec un sourire victorieux, John prit la main de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui. 

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi Marguerite, souffla-t-il. 

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Il sourit, puis il glissa une main sur sa joue, geste tendre auquel il avait pris l'habitude. Il adorait la voir sourire lorsqu'il le faisait, voir ses yeux briller et son visage s'adoucir. Il l'embrassa lentement, savourant l'étreinte qu'elle resserra en posant ses mains sur sa nuque. 

__

La mort fulminait! Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionner! Danielle n'était pas restée assez longtemps? Tribune ne parvenait pas à rendre Roxton suffisamment jaloux? Elle détestait les fins qui terminaient bien! Ils avaient peut-être eut leur leçon côté coeur, mais ils avaient tout régler, et elle n'appréciait pas du tout! Rageusement, elle fit basculer les feuilles tandis qu'elle marcha rapidement vers Tribune qui s'apprêtait à remonter dans la Tree House. 

Celui-ci sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, comme tout ce qui toute sa joie se dissipait d'un seul coup. Il comprit lorsque la mort l'empoigna par le bras, l'entraînant plus loin dans la forêt afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçon de la Tree House. 

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux colérique de la mort. 

-C'est à vous que je devrais poser cette question, siffla-t-elle tel un serpent. 

-Quoi? Ais-je fait quelque chose qui ne convenait pas? 

-Justement, vous ne faites rien! Roxton et Marguerite se sont réconcilier! 

-Comment? s'écria-t-il presque déçu, impossible je viens à peine de...

-Je sais! coupa férocement la mort, mais vous n'êtes pas resté avec elle, vous avez préféré rêvasser dans votre coin! Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de reprendre votre corps! 

-Non! se surpris à s'exclamer Tribune, je veux dire, laissez-moi une seconde chance!

-Vous suppliez? railla-t-elle, Vous qui répugnez autant la race humaine! 

-C'est le cas, se défendit-il, mais c'est dans des circonstances différentes. 

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi... mais vous resterez dans ce corps que jusqu'à demain soir. 

Tribune soupira malgré lui et hocha de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il obéissait à une humaine et qu'il en était un qui plus est! Le plus difficile à admettre était qu'il éprouvait du regret de devoir reprendre son corps de lézard! 

-Que dois-je faire? 

-Demain, avant que la nuit tombe, J'aimerais que vous trouvez le moyen de conduire, Marguerite, Challenger et Roxton dans un temple.

-Un temple?

-Oui... Je dois y disposer mes âmes étant donné que certain partisan de l'enfer n'ont pas apprécier mon échec d'il y a quelque mois... 

La mort fit apparaître une carte très détaillée de l'endroit où se situait le fameux temple, puis déclara avant de se volatiliser:

-_Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir, sinon c'est vous que je prend! _

Tribune soupira avec une pointe d'exaspération. Cette femme avait soit une obsession pour Roxton ou elle était mauvaise perdante! Il ne voulait certes pas risquer la vie de Marguerite, mais encore moins la sienne, alors il ferait ce qu'elle lui avait si bien ordonné. 

__

La mort regarda Tribune reprendre le chemin de la Tree House. Elle devait commencer son troisième jeux un peu plus tôt que prévue, mais cette fois il n'y aurait pas d'échec! Rien ne pouvait la détruire et elle ne pouvait plus perdre! 

Marguerite s'écarta doucement de John en gardant ses bras sur les épaules du beau Lord. 

-J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en trêve? questionna-t-il en effleurant une seconde fois ses lèvres d'un baiser. 

-Pas du tout, s'offusqua-t-elle avec un sourire, seulement un moment de répit... 

-Bon... ça me va comme ça, sourit-il en promenant un moment une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés de Marguerite. 

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux lorsqu'ils se tournèrent en même temps vers le paysage du monde perdu. L'un près de l'autre, ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur attitudes telle qu'elles devaient être. Marguerite avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était effacer de sa poitrine. Elle aurait très bien pu continuer la dispute, mais inconsciemment, elle s'en serait trouvée plus malheureuse. 

Silencieux, ils se contentèrent uniquement pendant un bon quart d'heure de la présence de l'autre. Roxton aperçu vivement Clyde qui jetait fréquemment des regards en arrière de lui tandis qu'il se précipitait vers l'élévateur. Il allait ajouter un commentaire, mais préféra se taire. 

Ainsi, lorsque la nuit tomba beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, Véronica fut la première à rejoindre son lit. Challenger qui restait toujours dans son laboratoire ne se montra pas du reste de la soirée, alors l'heure exacte à laquelle il s'était endormit resta indéterminée, Finn elle malgré son plein d'énergie alla dans sa chambre assez tôt. Finalement, il ne restait que Roxton et "Clyde" qui avait examiner le comportement de Lord Roxton et Marguerite pour en déduire que la mort avait raison, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas du tout l'un en face de l'autre! Roxton était assis sur le petit sofa et Tribune restait debout sur le balcon. Marguerite elle était allé dans sa chambre. 

"L'homme lézard" qui réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de conduire le professeur Challenger, Marguerite et Roxton dans le temple, finit par trouver. Il suffisait à présent qu'ils le croient! Il décida de parler tout d'abord à Marguerite, donc il monta à l'étage. Devant le drap blanc qui séparait sa chambre, il demanda:

-Miss Krux? Puis-je entrer? 

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et déclara:

-J'aimerais dormir, dit-elle simplement tandis que Tribune ne l'écouta pas et entra. 

-Marguerite, je dois vous parler... 

-À quel sujet? 

-Moi...

-Vous? 

La jeune femme qui était vêtu de sa robe de chambre haussa les épaules. 

-Vous avez un problème?

-Oui... j'ai mentis...

Marguerite ne savait vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais se contenta de l'écouter. 

-Sur quoi? interrogea-t-elle. 

-Je ne me nomme pas Clyde, je ne viens pas de l'Angleterre et je n'étais pas ici en expédition. 

-Alors que faites-vous ici, se moqua-t-elle légèrement nerveuse. 

-Vous savez... lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur... Vous avez parlez d'un homme lézard.

-Tribune? Qu'a-t-il avoir dans tout cela? 

-Et bien, vous l'avez devant vous cher Marguerite! 

La jeune se crut un instant sur le point d'éclater de rire. Bon d'accord, il avait la même voix que Tribune, mais il était impossible que se soit lui! Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir l'apparence d'un humain! Et le connaissant, jamais il ne se rabaisserait à cela! 

-Je pourrais savoir pour quelle raison vous vous moquez de moi? 

-Non, non! Je ne plaisante pas, c'est moi Tribune! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai la même voix ou presque! 

-Écoutez... Tribune avait une tout autre...

-Apparence, oui je sais, mais vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que vous êtes ici que rien n'es impossible sur ce plateau! 

-Je ne peux pas le croire... 

-Comment serais-je alors au courant de cette journée où moi et Roxton avions été partenaire dans l'arène de mon peuple? Ou encore de la poudre à canon que vous m'avez donner à notre toute première rencontre, ce qui a presque amené vos amis à leur perte lorsque j'ai détruis le pont, il y a deux ans ou bien...

-Tribune!!! Comment diable avez-vous fait pour vous ramasser dans ce corps! s'exclama-t-elle convaincue! Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir révélé immédiatement votre... mon dieu et moi qui... 

-Oh... Marguerite, ne soyez pas si déçue, pour ma part, je dois avouer que j'ai passer un très bon moment aujourd'hui en votre compagnie!

-Oui et j'espère que vous l'avez noté parce que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si...

-J'aurais été un lézard n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement! 

-Ce que vous pouvez être cruelle! 

-Pas du tout! Bon sang et maintenant que je vous écoute parler, j'ai réellement l'impression de vous avoir en face! déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de répugnance. 

-Je vois à quel point cela vous enthousiasme! 

-Pourrais-je savoir quel était le but de vous faire passer pour un autre? Et d'abord comment se fait-il que vous ayez l'apparence d'une personne normale? Moi qui croyait que vous détestiez les humains. 

-Ah, mais c'est toujours le cas! confirma-t-il, j'ai malencontreusement tombé dans le piège d'un temple, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais j'en suis ressortis en humain! Je suis venu ici dans l'espoir que vous pourriez m'aider, mais je me suis avant tout dit que je pouvais essayer de profiter de la situation...

-Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile, dit-elle.

-Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que vous pensiez il y a...

-Il y a quelque heure vous étiez un homme, maintenant vous êtes un lézard! 

-Non, je suis toujours Clyde! 

-Plus à mes yeux! 

-Bref, comme j'ai créé quelques différend, j'aimerais redevenir moi-même, j'ai une citée à gouverner moi! 

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vous aider...

-Et bien je crois que vous si.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que vous connaissez beaucoup de langue et sur le temple, il y avait des écriteaux. 

-Nous verrons cela demain voulez-vous, je suis fatiguée et vous m'avez donné mal à la tête! 

Tribune intimement déçu que sa relation avec Marguerite ait radicalement changé, s'approcha de la jeune femme qui fit un pas en arrière. 

-Que voulez-vous? 

-Vous souhaitez bonne nuit... fit-il innocemment. 

-Faites-le de loin, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rire. 

Tribune n'écouta pas et alla l'embrasser sur la joue. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher après ce soir et il savait qu'il garderait de bon souvenir en tant qu'humain. 

-Bonne nuit Marguerite. 

La jeune femme le suivit du regard et lorsqu'il fut parti, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. 

-Tribune, murmura-t-elle amusée, j'ai flirté avec Tribune! 

Marguerite fut tenté d'aller en parler à Roxton, mais Tribune le ferait sans doute demain et de tout façon le sommeil la gagnait! Elle s'allongea sous ses couvertures, enlevant sa robe de chambre avant, puis ferma les yeux. Tribune! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire et lorsqu'elle s'endormit, son cerveau ne l'avait toujours pas digéré! 

**************************************************************************************

Voilà le 8ieme chapitre! L'histoire devrait être bientôt terminé! Ahh vous savez ce que j'aimerais avoir hein? un review! s'il vous plait! 


End file.
